


toothaches (reverse)

by jswoon2



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anesthesia, Companion Piece, Fluff, M/M, Nurse Sidney, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-24 00:24:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15618363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jswoon2/pseuds/jswoon2
Summary: “So beautiful!” Geno says barely coherent, eyes bleary and his neck stiffly kept in its brace. “Show me that ass!”"He’s usually not like this,” Flower comments for the nurse's benefit.





	toothaches (reverse)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a companion to "toothaches" (Sid after getting his wisdom teeth out) wherein their roles are reversed. Join me on tumblr @sinkpages!
> 
> Not beta'd, only proofread. Comments and kudos are lovely!

Geno is pretty sure that his nurse is some kind of angel sent from above. 

However, the man’s angelic appearance isn’t enough for Geno to remember himself. He’s only a man, and a man currently high off anesthesia at that. Otherwise, he wouldn’t be caught dead being so crass to someone he feels he barely knows. **  
**

“So beautiful!” Geno says barely coherent, eyes bleary and his neck stiffly kept in its brace. “Show me that ass!”

The nurse blushes, ducking his head. Geno isn’t sure what the nurse says in return but Tanger, amidst his snickering, apologizes for Geno while Flower catches all of it on his phone.

“He’s usually not like this,” Flower adds in disbelief since Tanger’s apology is said too lighthearted and surrounded by cackling to be taken seriously.

“It’s alright,” the nurse replies. He tops off Geno’s ice chips then straight up kills Geno by smiling at him. “Just rest up, okay? The team wants you back in one piece.”

Geno smacks his lips together. It took ages to be convinced to get the surgery he recommended for his knee. The crosscheck into the boards really was the push over the edge, and frankly, he can call himself lucky that he’s in pain because otherwise he fears Sully being the first person to visit to give him the old “I told you so” bit.

Now though, he might want to stay a bit longer. He works hard. He’s earned a few days of a silent hot nurse fantasy. Usually, he’d keep that information to himself but—

“Will you marry me?” Geno blurts out, wanting the nurse to stay longer.

The nurse laughs. Not meanly though and still with the same blush that would’ve knocked Geno on his ass had he been standing. Adjusting the stethoscope hanging around his neck, the nurse gently reaches out to put his hand on Geno’s shoulder. “I’m already married.”

Geno blanches. He already checked. No sight of a wedding ring. Does his nurse hide his ring at work? Take it off? Did his nurse’s idiotic, undeserving husband not buy him one?

Distantly, Geno thinks Tanger’s cackling is back just as his heart goes into his stomach.

“Then I’m be your second husband,” Geno persists confidently, a bit weaker this time.

He’s the captain of the Pittsburgh Penguins. Two time Stanley Cup Champion. He basically has a mansion and a hot car most people—not that this beautiful nurse would be most people—fawn over. He’s totally a catch.

“I’m not sure how that would work,” the nurse admits. Geno feels the nurse stroke his arm. He totally doesn’t flex in an attempt to seduce this gorgeous man whose ID is hidden behind an ugly sweater two times his size. “You’re already my first husband.”

Maybe, just maybe, Geno woke up in an alternate universe.

“What?” he deadpans, feeling confused. If the universe if playing a trick on him while he’s in the hospital, then, that’s just cruel.

“You shouldn’t have told him so soon!” Flower interjects.

“That would’ve been such a good joke,” Tanger laments. "We could've put it all over YouTube! We would've gone viral."

“You guys are cruel,” the nurse accuses Geno’s friends— _former_  friends. They've been demoted to being just teammates now in Geno's mind.

Geno, who, would definitely wholeheartedly agree, if only he was following their little conversation. He’s still stuck on the husband thing. He’s a romantic. Hot nurses can’t just go around telling people they’re married and not mean it.

“Get some rest,” the nurse advises Geno kindly. “Maybe when you wake up, you’ll feel more like yourself. You can always press the button if you need me.”

The drugs the doctor gave him must be really good. He’s been a bit out of it the entire time. Getting permission to close his eyes is just what he needs.

He ends up dreaming of a male nurse with slight curls and flushed cheeks. Geno thinks the blush might have been caused because of him. Because he called the man sweet things. Because he kissed the sweet nurse’s cheek and held his hand. (The rock on his finger was a nice addition.) 

He’d expect nothing less of a perfect dream.

 

*

 

The second time Geno wakes up, he’s more aware of the whiplash as well as the fact that he can’t move his right leg very much.

Grumbling, his first instinct is to try to get up. He’s got things to do, but a hand comes down onto his shoulder and holds him back. It’s the nurse again.

Sidney.

Of course, his name is Sidney. Geno finally remembers because Sidney is his husband and most likely exasperated at that.

“I can’t believe you forgot how strong Shea is,” Sidney comments absently as he scans Geno’s hospital wristband.

Geno grimaces. Why he pissed Weber off in the first place isn’t that hazy anymore. He can still see Sid lightly buzzed, hanging off Shea Weber’s arm as the man shows of his Olympic medal. At that point, he was less mad about losing and more caught up keeping his jealousy in check. Not that people could blame him back then. He and Sid had only just been getting serious and he wasn’t about to let Shea Weber take Sid away from him.

Now, it’s mostly just a one-sided rivalry that Weber not might even be aware of. Even Geno can’t always tell when that side of him comes out. One moment, he saw Jake be pushed and the next thing Geno knew, he was shoving Weber aside. He wasn’t expecting retaliation, but really, he’s never not heard of Weber stepping down from a challenge.

It all feels silly, really, but it’s also somewhat of a second nature. Geno can’t help himself between the latent jealousy and the obvious competitiveness.

“He catch my blind side.”

Sid hums thoughtfully. “Well, at least this means I get you all to myself for the next couple of weeks.”

Although still on the clock, carefully, Sid looks into the hallway briefly, then kisses Geno lightly on the corner of his mouth. He’s blushing when he pulls away and smiling.

“It must be nice having your own live-in nurse. I should start charging you,” Sid jokes.

Geno smiles. Peeking out from his husband’s collar is a gold chain with his wedding ring attached. He has it pretty good. “You want sugar daddy?” he teases. “You never tell.”

Sid laughs, pushing Geno’s face to the side lightly. “Shut up.”

“You still marry me,” Geno replies in a sing-song voice, still a bit heavily drugged and openly honest.

Sidney smiles, squeezing Geno’s hand.

It feels nice to remember.


End file.
